MY new moon
by 05pp1
Summary: i hated the way Bella reacts in new moon when Edward leaves so i started there and one thing lead to another
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - It was all just a game**

We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail-I could still see the house.

Some walk.

Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable.

"okay, lets talk," I said. It sounded braver then it felt. He took a deep breath.

"Bella, we're leaving."

I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask.

"why now? Another year-"

"Bella its time. How much longer could we stay in Forks after all? Carslile can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

He's answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him trying to understand what he meant.

He stared back coldly.

With a roll of nausea, I realised I'd misunderstood.

"when you say we-" I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." each word separate and distinct.

I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it.

He waited without any sign of impatience.

It took me a few minutes before I could speak.

"okay," I said. "I'll come with you."

"you cant Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you."

"where you are is the right place for me." I said locking my hands into his hair.

He laughed darkly and stared at me with hard eyes.

"I tried, I tried to do it the easy way but everything has to be difficult with you doesn't it Bella" I couldn't find my voice so he continued.

"don't you get it I don't want you anymore."

"what?!" was all I could manage to say.

"it was all just a game, I never loved you and now im bored and we're leaving."

"you bastard. You think its ok to toy with peoples emotions, my emotions, you sick twisted-"

"is this gonna take much longer because I have a flight to catch."

"how about we leave it here, I hate you." I span around on my heel and started walking away.

"what no goodbye kiss?" he asked. I span around and glared at him.

"you have to be joking." then he was suddenly in front of me.

"I'm deadly serious."

"get out of my face. I hate you Edward and I promise you, you will pay for what you've done to me."

"ouch a threat from a poor little human. I think I'll survive." he pulled me into his iron grip and crushed his lips against mine. When he let go of me I fell to the floor.

"goodbye Bella." he whispered into my ear.

"fuck you Edward" I screamed but it was too late he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Tears and rage.**

I walked slowly to my house, fighting back the tears. I closed the door behind me and sank to the floor.

My tears were uncontrollable now and they burned my cheeks.

I cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I let the anger get the better of me. I jumped up and pushed the glass vase of the side and watched as it smashed. I walked into the kitchen and picked up a glass. I through it against the floor and screamed in rage. I stomped up the stairs and into my room. My photo album was sitting on my bed, I opened it and pulled out the pictures of Edward. I ripped them up and through them in the bin. I pulled his cd out of my cd player and broke it in half. I went up to the bathroom and ran the shower.

I quickly stripped then I stepped into the shower and let the water run over me. I worked on trying to relax my tense muscles and calm down. I avoided thinking of Edward because whenever I did I would have to start all over again.

I finally managed to relax after ten minutes under the water. I stayed in the shower until the water ran cold.

Then I dried myself and got dressed in my holey sweats and white tank top.

I walked down the stairs slowly and into my room.

I laid down on my bed and stared out the window, the window that Edward used to sneak into my room at night when Charlie was asleep. Thoughts of me Edward laying together filled my head. I pushed those thoughts back remembering his words earlier _it was all just a game, I never loved you. _I started to think of ways to get my revenge on Edward, to make him pay for what he'd done to me.

I couldn't hurt him physically, I'm only human and would probably do more damage to myself then to him. Then something clicked.

What if I wasn't human. If I had the strength of a newborn I could hurt him.

But who would turn me?

The Cullen's are gone, so are Laurent and Victoria, James is dead and the only other vampires I'd ever heard of were the Voturi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - A long shot

I turned on my computer and waited.

It was a long shot, I knew that but I had to at least try.

I typed the Voturi into google and scanned through the results.

There was a city in Italy called Voturi, Edward said that they lived in Italy, that couldn't just be a coincidence, could it ?

I went on and looked for flights to Italy. Three hours, the next flight was in three hours.

I'm going to do it, I'm going to Italy. the whole of my life I've been the responsible one first with Renée and now with Charlie, so for once I'm going to take a risk.

I pulled my suitcase out from under my bed and started packing my clothes. I ran up to the bathroom and grabbed my toiletries bag and put it in my bag. I zipped up my suitcase and then rummaged through my bag. I pulled out my purse and got out the emergency credit card that Charlie had given me. I went back to the computer and typed in the numbers on the back of the card. Then I printed off my ticket and shoved it into my bag. I looked around my room, checking for anything else I might need. Suddenly I heard the door slam. Charlie must be home.

"Bell's are you in?" he called

"yeah dad, I'm just getting changed." I said pulled on my favourite pair of jeans and a green fitted tee.

"what happened to the vase?" oh shit, I forgot about that, and the glass.

"I think my clumsiness is getting worse, first I trip and knock the vase off the side then I got into the kitchen and drop a glass. I'm sorry."

"its ok Bell's. do you wanna come watch the game with me ?"

"no thanks." I listened carefully as Charlie turned on the TV and slouched down into the couch.

I picked up my suitcase and carried it quietly down the stairs. I put it gently by the door and went into the kitchen. To get the dust pan and brush. After I'd swept up all the glass I grabbed Charlie a beer.

"do you want anything else before I go?" I said handing it to him"

" no thanks. Where are you going."

"I'm staying at Alice's, everyone's going camping and she doesn't want to so I thought I'd keep her company."

"I haven't seen Alice in a while tell her to stop by tomorrow."

"will do dad." I ran upstairs and grabbed my bag. Then I ran back downstairs and out of the house. I climbed into my car. Just as I was about to drive away I noticed the radio, another painful reminder of the Cullen's. I climbed out of the car and went back into the house.

"dad have we got a screwdriver."

"kitchen drawer." I ran into the kitchen and rummaged through the draw. I ran back out to the car with the screwdriver and tried to take the radio off. When it didn't work I just hit it again and again until the light went out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -

Once I was checked in I decided to look about in duty free. I was wondering through the make-up section when I got stopped by a sales assistant.

"how would you like a make-over? It will only cost five dollars." just as I was about to refuse I saw a girl with familiar long flowing blonde hair that could only belong to one person, Rosalie. I sat down in the chair and handed the sales assistant a five dollar bill. She stood in front of me blocking my view of Rosalie and started working on my face. Once shed finished my make-up she started working on my hair, curling it with pink curling tongs.

"there we go." she said handing me a mirror.

"thank you, its amazing." I said and jumped out of the chair.

"Enjoy your holiday." she smiled as I walked away. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses off of the side and paid for them.

I slipped them on and went and sat down to wait for my flight. I focused on thinking about going to the cinema with Jessica, just encase Alice was watching my future. It seemed kind of stupid, like I'd go to the cinema after breaking up with Edward, but it was better then thinking about being in Italy.

"flight 286 to Alaska is now boarding." then I saw them, they were going to Alaska, they were all there, except Alice and jasper. Edward and Emmett were carrying what looked lie Rosalie's bags, while she walked gracefully in front of them bag free. Carslile and Esme walked hand in hand behind them, watching Edward and Emmett make faces at Rosalie behind her back and laughing.

They all looked, really happy, it hurt to see, leaving me hadn't even bothered them, it was all just a game and they were all in on it. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and waited for my flight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five - the Voturi

I arrived in Voturi at 8:35am and looked around.

If I were vampire royalty where would I live ?

Then I saw it, a giant castle. It had to be the place.

The front door was open so I walked inside. There was a human girl inside sitting at what looked like a reception desk.

"I'd like to speak to whoever's in charge please."

"of course, I'll just call up to check, who shall I say is asking?"

"Alice Cullen." I smiled, I started feeling guilty about using Alice's name but then I remembered she'd left me too.

"ok miss Cullen, go right up, second door on the left." I smiled and made my way up the stairs.

I opened the second door on the left, like I was instructed to do and walked in, into a room full of vampires.

There was a large table in the middle of the room with three men sat at it. I recognised them from the painting in Carslile's office, Marcus, Aro and Caisus. There were two guys, who looked about my age, standing at each end and a guy and a girl standing behind Aro.

"you're not Alice Cullen." Aro said.

"no, I'm not." I murmured.

"but you know Alice?"

"yes I was dating her brother, Edward."

"was?"

"he left me. But before he did, two or three days before, he mentioned you, the Voturi."

"and what did he say?"

"he said that you were like vampire royalty and you don't mess with the Voturi unless you want to die."

"is hat what you want? To die?"

"technically, yes. I want to be changed"

"and what to stop us from killing you?" he asked a smile dancing on his lips

"well I'm already special.-."

"explain?"

"Edward cant read my mind. Like I said I'm special."

"interesting, Jane?" I looked at the woman behind him and she was glaring at me in frustration.

"i'm trying." she said through clenched teeth.

"very interesting. Jane you can stop now. May I touch your hand …"

"Bella."

"Bella."

"can I ask why?"

"my power is like Edward's only I have to make contact." I stepped forward and held my hand out cautiously.

"will it hurt?" I asked he chuckled and held my hand in his.

"this could be useful." he said letting go. " imagine what she could do once she's been changed." Caius and Marcus nodded.

"Bella we would love for you to join us, Demetri will you show Bella to her room." Demetri was by my side in a second. He smiled at me and took my suitcase from me.

"all we need now is your address."

"my address?"

"yes, we need to fake your death." Aro said holding out a piece of paper and a pen.

I scribbled my address down and looked up at him.

"I drive the washed put red Chevy parked at Seattle airport, do whatever you have to." I said holding out my keys.

"Before you go let me introduce you to everyone. These are my brothers Caius and Marcus. Behind me are Alec and Jane -" Jane ran around the table and hugged me.

"I'm gonna be in charge of your wardrobe from now on." she smiled looking at my outfit.

"I think she looks sexy."

"yeah, well just wait until I get my hands on her, then we'll see Felix." Jane smirked. Felix winked at me and smiled.

"Why don't you take this to Bella's room, we have important things to discuss." Aro said.

Felix held the door open and gestured for me to go first.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry if you voted Demetri but Felix won. don't be too disappointed he wont give up easily ;)

Chapter 6

We all sat on my bed, everyone had told me about their transformation and they all said pretty much the same thing, 'the worse pain I've ever experienced.'

"oh my god, we are so inconsiderate, you must be starving, Bella," Jane said.

"well I am a bit hungry." I admitted

"I'll go and get you some food, what do you want?" Demetri asked.

"how about pancakes?" Jane asked. "I used to love pancakes when I was human."

"Pancakes it is then." I smiled. "chocolate chip ones please"

"be right back." Demetri said and flew out of the room.

"after you've eaten, Bella, I think that you should get some sleep." Alec said.

"I don't think I'll be able to, I'm so used to sleeping with Edward."

"I'll sleep with you." Felix smiled, Jane picked up a pillow and hit him with it making him fall of the bed and we all started laughing

"I didn't mean it like that." Felix said getting back up.

"what's so funny?" Demetri asked handing me a try of chocolate chip pancakes.

"nothing." Alec said.

"so are you a shopper?" Jane asked changing the subject. "no way." I said picking up my fork

"fine I'll do your shopping for you." she smiled

"as long as I don't have to spend hours walking around and trying things on I'm fine."

"I'm gonna take before and after pictures, Alec go get my camera." I turned to tell Alec not to but it was too late he was gone.

"please don't I hate having my picture taken." I said just as Alec reappeared with the camera.

"please." Jane said making puppy dog eyes at me.

"fine but only one." I stood up and smiled. She pressed the button so quickly I couldn't be sure how many she'd taken.

"okay, okay enough" I said sitting down and finishes my pancakes. Jane put the camera down and started going through my suitcase.

"yeah, Jane of course you can go through my suitcase." I said in a deeply sarcastic voice. She smiled up at me and pulled out my grumpy but gorgeous pyjamas that Alice had got me.

I put the empty try on the side and yawned.

Jane handed me the pyjamas and pointed to the bathroom.

I got changed as quickly as I could and walked back into the bedroom.

Everybody was laughing.

"what's so funny." I asked. Felix held out a pair of my pants which had a picture of Minnie mouse on the front.

"that's so not funny, give them to me." I said. Felix held them behind his back so I jumped on him.

"give them." I moaned trying to wrestle them off of him but he did have vampire reflexes so it was pretty pointless.

"help!" I whined finally giving up. Demetri snatched the pants so quickly he was just a blur and handed them to me.

I shoved them in my suitcase and sat opposite Felix glaring at him.

"if looks could kill." Jane joked.

"its not funny."

"I'm sorry Bella" Felix smiled.

"apology not excepted."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he said pulling me into a hug.

"okay, okay, I forgive you." I smiled

"Bella I really think you should get some sleep now." Jane said.

"I suppose I am kinda tired."

"Alec get the case, Demetri get the tray." she commanded picking up the camera.

"what are you gonna do with my case?"

"we're gonna put everything back in your room."

"oh okay." I jumped up and hugged her.

"when you wake up your wardrobe will be fully stocked." she smiled

"thanks" I said as I hugged Alec.

"and then more pictures."

"help me." I joked as I hugged Demetri

"Jane, why don't you take the after pictures when Bella's been changed." Demetri said

"oh my god why didn't I think of that. Well I have shopping to do so come on guys."

"but I didn't get a hug yet." Felix pouted

"that's because your staying with her ." I heard Demetri growl and blushed.

"come on we're going now." Jane said pushing Demetri and Alec out the door.

I climbed under the duvet and patted the bed next to me.

"if you don't want me to sleep with you just say."

"no, its okay, I don't mind." I smiled.

Felix climbed on top of the duvet and pulled me into his arms.

"goodnight Bella." he smiled.

"night."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Felix p.o.v

Bella kept tossing and turning and murmuring "don't go." during her sleep.

Who knew watching someone sleep could be so interesting. I wonder what she's dreaming.

"please don't leave me." Bella murmured. Even though she was asleep I could see the hurt on her face.

I pulled her gently into my arms and started massaging soothing circles on her back. After a while her face changed and she smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back at her and continued massaging the circles.

Bella p.o.v

"don't go." I pleaded he looked at me and laughed.

"please Edward I love you." this only made him laugh harder. Then he became deadly serious.

"I don't love you." he said pronouncing each word clearly like he was speaking to a five year old. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't hold the tears back. I had no control over them as the poured down my cheeks.

"well I have a plane to catch." he smiled. He bent down and kissed me and then he was gone.

I sat down on the floor and touched my lips.

"please don't leave me." I begged even though I knew he was long gone.

Suddenly everything changed. I was no longer sitting on the forest floor, I was in a long hallway. I ran down the hall trying to open every door I passed but it no use they we all locked.

I was just about to give up when a door near the end swung open. I stared at it moving slowly towards it.

I walked in to find the Volturi.

"Iz, we've been so worried." Jane said and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I guess I got a bit lost." I smiled.

All of a sudden everything black. I was about to scream when I realised that my eyes were closed. I opened them and found myself in my room. I could feel someone massaging me and looked up to see Felix smiling at me.

"morning." I smiled.

"how did you sleep?"

"great, you?" Felix laughed.

Jane appeared in front of me with a huge grin on her face.

"yay, your up."

"why are you so happy?"

"I'll show you." she pulled the duvet off me.

"come on." she said pulling me up.

"save me." I mouthed to Felix who just laughed. Jane led me into my wardrobe and sat me down on the couch, yes, there was a couch.

Without a word she started pulling out clothes. She handed me a pink top with three quarter length sleeves a black mini skirt and pink heels.

"I don't do heels." I protested. Jane just ignored me.

"get dressed. I'll wait outside." she smiled. I got dressed and looked at myself in the fall length mirror.

"you look great." Jane smiled. She gave me a black beaded necklace and diamond studs. After I'd put them on she dragged me back into my room and sat me down at the dresser. She curled my hair for me then got out some make up.

"close your eyes." she commanded. She kept the make-up simple for me, some eye shadow, mascara and clear lip gloss. Once she'd finished she pulled me to my feet and looked me up and down then smiled to herself.

"okay, she's ready." she said. Demetri, Alec and Felix walked in and their mouths dropped open.

"careful you might catch flies." Jane said with a smug grin on her face. Felix dug through his pockets and through Jane some keys.

"take care of her." Felix said

"Who?" I asked

"not who, what. Felix bet me that I couldn't make you look prettier then you looked yesterday, I won and now his car is my car." Jane smiled.

"you bet a car?"

"Bella money isn't an issue with us Felix will have a new car by the end of the day." Alec explained

"it wont be the same." Felix moaned.

"don't be such a baby. Come on Bella. Aro want's to see you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jane swung the door open and walked in first. I followed her concentrating on not falling over in these stupid heels Jane propped herself up on the desk swinging her legs and smiling.

"How did you sleep Bella?" Aro asked me.

"fine thank you." I smiled.

"shall we get straight to the point?" I simply nodded and he continued.

"I called you here so that we could talk about your transformation. It is completely your choice on when it happens and who changes you."

"can it be done today?" I asked

"yes, but are you sure you don't want more time to think about it."

"I don't need more time. My mind is made up."

"well then today it is. Tell me who would you like to change you?" my mind screamed Edward but I said.

"you."

"me? Why is that you're choice?" Aro asked.

"because you are the leader of the Volturi and if you change me I will feel like one of you when I'm a vampire." I smiled.

"and what about your diet?"

"vegetarian." I said without hesitation.

"is anyone willing to help Bella with her choice of diet?" Aro asked. Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix raised their hands.

"guys you don't have to."

"it okay, we want to." Felix smiled.

"so when will it happen?" I asked.

"whenever you want. Is their anything you want to do before you change."

"no, I'm ready now."

"your very impatient that's for sure." Jane laughed.

"I just don't see the point in waiting and wasting time when I'm ready now." I smiled.

"she'll be ready in five, she needs to change first." Jane said to Aro.

"why do I need to change I just put this on?" Jane ignored me and picked me up. She sped to out the room and in the 10 seconds it took to get to mine I was feeling really dizzy.

"I think I'm gonna puke." I moaned as she sat me down in the bed.

"you'll be fine in a sec." she said and disappeared into my wardrobe. She came back holding a white dress bag.

"here put this on." she smiled. I managed to stand up but tripped in the ridiculous heels. I closed my eyes and waited to hit the floor but it never happened. Jane caught me and say me back down on the bed.

"you really weren't joking when you said you didn't do heels were you." Jane laughed taking off my shoes. "it'll be okay once you're a vampire you have a better sense of balance and grace."

"I cant wait. I'm sick and tired of tripping over thin air." I stood up, took the bag off of her and went to my wardrobe.

The dress was long and white and it showed a bit of cleave without being slutty or in your face.

"you can come in." I said taking off the necklace.

"here." Jane smiled handing me a locket.

"open it. Demetri found the pictures in your house, it was his idea." I opened the locket and saw two pictures . One of Charlie, one of Renee. I put the locket on and started crying.

"where's Demetri?"

"just outside." I opened the door and ran up to Demetri and wrapped my arms around him.

"thank you." I cried. When I finally pulled away I noticed black marks on his shirt.

"oh, I'm sorry."

"its fine Bella, its just a shirt." he smiled. Jane sat me down and fixed my make up while Demetri went to change his shirt. I was forced into another pair of heels, this time they were white.

Jane led me to a new room. In the centre of the room there was a bed. I laid down on top of the covers and got comfortable.

"are you ready Bella?" Aro asked.

I nodded feeling too nervous to trust my voice. Aro leaned down and bit my neck. At first I just felt pain but after a couple of seconds the fire started.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It felt like a lifetime. I screamed and begged. Begged for the, to put the fire out. To make the pain stop. Finally the fire died down. When it had completely stopped I opened my eyes.

Everything was brighter, sharper. I could hear Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri talking.

"your so impatient Jane, she'll be awake soon." Alec said

"I cant wait." Jane whined

"you have to, we all have to." Felix said. I climbed off of the bed and walked silently over to the door. I opened it and ran out so fast that you couldn't hear my footsteps. I followed the voices to a room and swung the door open.

"quit your whining I'm up now." I said then gasped at the sound of my voice.

"ahhh Bella your up." Jane said pulling me into a hug. she let go and looked me up and down.

"Bella your so beautiful."

"what do you mean?" I asked still surprised by the sound of my voice.

"you're inhumanly beautiful." Alec said. Jane pulled me over to her mirror and I stared at myself.

My skin was paler, all of my features were perfect, my hair was about two inches linger but most surprisingly my eyes were blood red.

"my eyes." I gasped

"it's okay they'll go golden after about a week. It's just cause your human blood is still in you're body." Felix said

"are you thirsty?" Demetri asked. As soon as the words left his mouth I felt a burning pain in my throat.

"my throat feels like its on fire."

"lets go out the back, that way we wont bump into any humans." Alec said.

"come on Bella." Jane smiled and grabbed my hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Last chapter I updated I got loads of story alerts but not a lot of reviews

Please review guys love you x enjoy x

Chapter 10

The forest was silent. I looked around and saw Jane, Alec and Demetri speed off.

"what's the matter B?" Felix asked.

"I don't know what to do." I said honestly

"it really easy. I'll show you. Close your eyes. Now breathe, what do you smell?"

"trees, grass, pretty plain stuff."

"breathe in deeper."

"you, you smell really nice." I smiled

"thanks but no, not me or the others."

"I smell something meaty but musky, does that make sense?"

"yeah, that's deer. Now point and tell me which direction its in." I did as I was told.

"good now open your eyes and follow the smell."

"come with me?" I asked holding out my hand.

"lead the way." he smiled taking it.

I followed the smell the best I could and stopped when I saw them.

A small heard of about 9 or 10 deer.

"I think you'll need abut 2 or 3 deer to satisfy you. I'll go first, watch me okay." I nodded and watched as he edged closer to the heard and quickly grabbed a deer and snapped its neck.

The other deer looked up at the sound but Felix was already by my side. He put the deer down on the floor and grinned at me.

"so, do you think you can do it?"

"yeah, I think." I edged toward the heard just like he'd done and grabbed a deer, then I snapped its neck.

"how was that." I said putting the deer on the floor next to Felix's

"great. Now we'll do it together." he went off to the left and I went to the right. I quickly snapped my deer's neck and added it to the pile.

"now for the chase." Felix grinned.

"the chase?"

"watch." Felix pushed a tree, which fell making all the deer run in panic.

"now chase." Felix smiled and sprinted off at an invisible speed. I followed him and lunged at a another deer.

"don't kill it?" Felix said.

"how do I …"

"just bite."

"that's all I do"

"well no but once you've bitten it your instincts will take over." he said.

"you first." Felix bit into the deer and I copied biting in the same place. I began lapping up the blood and soon I was all gone.

I pushed the dead this off of me and bit into another smiling as the hot sweet blood rushed into my mouth.

"what do we do with the body's?" I asked once I'd finished the rest of my deer.

"leave them. Nature will take its course."

"huh." I asked confused

"some other animal will eat the meat."

"oh."

"we should head back."

"aren't we gonna wait for the others?"

"trust me you don't wanna see Jane right now." he said looking down at my dress.

My eyes followed his and I saw that my white dress was covered in blood.

"she's gonna kill me."

"we'll just go back and you can get changed before she notices."


	11. Chapter 11

**I know its been ages and I'm sorry x here's your new chapter x**

**Chapter 11**

"**Day three in the Volturi castle, Isabella and Felix are in the front room looking very… comfortable, while Jane, the most fun and pretty out of everyone, is left bored and alone." Jane said walking into the front room.**

"**Jane is also the vainest and is neglecting the fact that Demetri and Alec are also in the from room." Alec said mimicking Jane.**

"**sorry guys, so I was thinking we could go shopping today." Jane smiled.**

"**no." everyone said.**

"**Jane why don't you shop online?" I suggested **

"**but its not the same as being in a shop. I can almost smell the new shoes." she pouted. **

"**no." we all said again.**

"**well then maybe Bella would be so kind as to." **

"**no." I said and jumped up. **

"**but you don't even know what I was-" **

"**oh I know what you were gonna say and no you are not giving me a makeover." I said and ran out the door. I could hear her chasing me and couldn't help but laugh as I ran down the halls. Then suddenly a completely mouth-watering scent hit me. It was better then any deer I'd ever smelt, and id been hunting every day since I'd been changed. I followed the scent running faster then I'd ever ran. I ended up in part of the castle I'd never been to before. I automatically threw open the door, that was standing in-between me and the mouth-watering scent, to see a very shocked Aro Marcus and Caisus. I didn't pay any attention to them though, I was fixated on the three most delicious smelling people in the room. **

**Instinctively I tackled the first person to the floor and had drained the blood before the screams filled the room. I went to attack the second human but somebody grabbed my arm. I turned around and pushed the vampire away from me without looking to see who it was. I'd pushed them so hard that they went through the wall. **

**I growled and crouched down in front of the human ready to pounce at the vampire disturbed me while I was feeding. **

**Jane stood up and glared at me. **

"**these were my favourite jeans and you ruined them ." she screamed but before she could attack me Alec and Demetri grabbed her and held her back. **

**Felix walked in the room and looked at me.**

"**Bella." he said gently approaching me. **

"**Bella look at what you've done." he said. **

**I stood up slowly and looked around the room. On the floor by my feet was a boys body. I heard crying and whimpering and my head snapped up. There were two girls sitting in the corner of the room crying and staring at me with obvious fear. I broke away from their gaze and dropped to my knees. I checked the boy's body for a pulse.**

"**oh my god. I killed him." I cried. Felix knelt beside me and pulled me into his arms. **

**If I don't get enough reviews I'm gonna start holding back my chapters and I know you don't want that so please review x **

**Love you x**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13 Felix point of view

" I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." Bella cried.

"take her to her room, we'll deal with this." Aro said. I picked her up and sped off to her room. I laid down with her on her king size bed.

"it was an accident I didn't mean to." she cried.

"I know." she buried her face in my chest and continued to cry.

"can we come in?" Jane asked appearing at the door with Alec and Demetri. Bella pulled away from me and sat up.

"yeah." they came in and sat on the bed with us.

"I'm sorry about hitting you." Bella said wiping away her tears.

"its okay, bloodlust makes the best of us do stupid things." Jane said pulling Bella into a hug.

" I wish there was a way we could drink from humans without killing them."

"maybe there is." Demetri said. "think about it its only our teeth that are venomous and no venom no pain right. So all we have to do is not use our teeth."

"yeah but it'd still be wrong you'd still be attacking someone." I argued.

"what if they were willing to."

"what are you gonna do go up to some random girl and say hey can I drink your blood?" I snorted.

"no but we're all inhumanly beautiful there probably loads of people that would do anything for us." Demetri grinned.

"yeah, yeah, I'll believe it when I see it." Jane said

"fine I'll do it." Demetri said standing up.

"whose coming?"

"I'll go with him make sure he doesn't get in trouble." Alec said.

"you do realise if you do anything that copuld expose us Aro will rip you to pieces then burn them himself." Jane said.

"But I wont do anything to expose us. Come on Alec." Demetri said then sped out the room.

"It's okay I wont let him do anything to expose us." Alec said and then left too.

_Right guys you have two options x_

_1 I can go back and do the chapter in Bella's point of view (which I personally hate when i'm ready a story)_

_2 I can continue and you can find out what happens with Alec and Demetri _

_Its up to you x _

_Love you all x _

_Review please xxx_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Alec point of view **

"**where are we even going ?" I asked Demetri.**

"**I was thinking a bar or maybe a club."**

"**okay which one?" **

" **that one." he grinned pointing down the street.**

"**so what exactly do you plan on doing once we get in ?"**

"**I'm gonna chose someone." Demetri walked straight in ignoring the fact that there was a massive queue outside. **

**We went and sat at the bar. **

"**I'll have two shots of tequila." Demetri grinned at the bartender.**

"**what are you doing." I whispered.**

"**the last thing I ate was an elk." he said and downed one of the shots. He handed the bartender a fifty dollar bill and told her to keep the change. **

"**here." he said sliding the other shot towards me. I through it back and grimaced.**

"**how do they drink this stuff." I moaned.**

"**her." Demetri said eyeing a girl across the room. She was white with long brown hair and brown eyes.**

"**her?" I asked.**

"**yeah." **

"**she looks like Bella."**

"**no she doesn't." he turned back to look at the girl. "okay maybe the hair and the eyes but she doesn't look like Bella. Bella's much prettier." he mumbled the last bit.**

"**you like her." **

"**no I don't." **

"**yes you do." I said and nudged him. **

"**no I don't and even if I did I think she likes Felix." **

"**nothings happened between them." **

"**yet." Demetri replied bitterly.**

"**well then get in there before he has the chance." I grinned. **

"**yeah I'm good enough for Bella and I'm much better then Felix is. Thank's Alec." Demetri said.**

"**that's what mates are for. So are you gonna go up to this girl or what." I asked. **

_**I know that you knew that Demetri liked Bella but I just wanted to make it obvious that he's not gonna give up just yet :D more soon I promise don't forget to review guys x love you x **_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Demetri point of view

"that's what mates are for. So are you gonna go up to this girl or what." Alec asked.

"you coming?" I grinned and stood up.

"why not." we walked through the crowd and up to where the girl was standing with one of her friends.

"hi I'm Demetri and this is Alec." Demetri smiled.

"I'm Jenna and this is Louise." I looked jenna up and realised that Alec was right she did look a lot like Bella. I suppressed a sigh and put on my best smile

"so jenna do you wanna dance." I asked.

"sure." Demetri sat down next to Louise and they started talking. We moved through the crowd and onto the dance floor. I put my hands on her hips and we danced to the music. Jenna pulled me closed and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

"so why me?" she asked swaying her hips to the music.

"what d'you mean?" I asked.

"you could have any girl in this place and you chose me. Why?"

"seriously? Have you ever looked in a mirror?" I asked grinning like I'd just won the lottery. Jenna pulled me down and kissed me. The kiss started out slowly and gently then she kissed me harder.

Jenna pulled away and grinned at me.

"wanna get outta here ?" She said breathlessly. I nodded so she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to where Alec and her friend was sitting.

"hey Lou, we're gonna head off you coming?" Louise looked at Alec then grinned.

"yeah lets go."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - still Demetri P.O.V

Jenna and Louise shared an apartment about five minutes from the club. Jenna led me to her room then pushed me down on the bed. She climbed on my lap and started kissing me. I flipped us over so I was on top of her then kissed her again.

"I was wondering if you wanted to try something new with me?" you grinned down at her.

"sure." she smiled. I leaned down and started kissing her neck. I ran my nail across her neck and even though it wasn't long it cut through her skin. Jenna gasped and looked up at me. The scent of her blood filled the air. My lips moved to her neck and I began lapping up the blood. Jenna pulled me closer to her.

"stop." she gasped after a second. "your taking too much." I pulled away and looked down at her. She was breathing deeply and her eye lips were fluttering shut.

"are you okay?" I asked climbing off of her.

"yeah I'm just a little light headed." she squeezed her eyes shut tighter then opened them. "see all better." she smiled. I stood up.

"you're a vampire?" she asked. I nodded. She grabbed a pen then stood up.

"I wont tell anyone I promise, but if you ever wanna do that again give me a call." she smiled writing her number on my hand.

"how did it feel, for you?" I asked leaning against the door.

"it was a total rush it was amazing." I grinned then kissed her gently on he lips. I pushed myself of the door then walked out. Alec was sitting o the sofa with Jenna's friend who was asleep with her head on his shoulder. Alec laid the girl down then stood up and walked out.

"I think she drooled on me." Alec said wiping his shoulder. "so?" he asked.

"it worked. And she liked it she said it was a totally rush and it felt amazing." I grinned.

"you do realise what you've just started right?" Alec asked.

"yep." I said popping the p "and it was all my idea." I grinned

"so your still alive." Jane said as we walked into Bella's room.

"yeah it worked." I grinned

"really?" felix asked

"yeah."

"oh my god he's a fucking genius." jane laughed

"we need to tell aro." Alec said. Bella jumped up and hugged me.

"well done." she smiled. Bella and Jane held hands and started walking to Aro's office.

"Aro?" Bella asked as she knocked on the door.

"come in." Jane let go of Bella's hand and sat on Aro's desk as usual.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier." Bella said sincerely.

"Isabella you're a newborn its only expected."

"I know but I still have to apologise."

"you're forgiven." Aro smiled.

"thank you." Jane patted the other side of Aro's desk and Bella went and sat down.

"Demetri?" Aro asked smiling at me.

"Aro I have learned that it is possible to feed from humans without killing them." I grinned

"how?"

"as long as you dot use your teeth the human wont change and if you don't take too much blood they wont die."

"how much blood can you take before they die?"

"six pints." Bella replied before I had a chance. Then her eyes started walking. "I'm sorry." she said then walked out covering her face.

"Felix." Aro said nodding his head towards Bella. Felix nodded then left.

"continue Demetri."

* * *

For those of you who were reading my fanfic with Denise black its been deleted and moved to another profile :

Wolfrunnersdandp

This is just so me and Denise can access the files :D

* * *

I've already written the next chapter to this story and all i'm asking for is 10 reviews please review guys x :D x


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Bella P.O.V

While Alec and Demetri were gone me Jane and Felix watched a couple of vampire films.

"what about a stake to the heart?" I asked once the film was finished.

"I'd probably hurt but it wouldn't kill us." Felix laughed.

"garlic?"

"nothing just smells nasty." Jane said.

"churches I bet we cant go in churches." I said like I'd had a brainwave.

"no we can go in churches." they both said.

"silver?"

"no but that does work with werewolves."

"fine. I quit. Ripping them apart and burning the pieces is the only way. You win."

Alec and Demetri walked through the door grinning.

"so your still alive." Jane said

"yeah it worked." Demetri grinned

"really?" Felix asked

"yeah."

"oh my god he's a fucking genius." Jane laughed

"we need to tell Aro." Alec said. i jumped up and hugged Demetri.

"well done." I smiled. Jane held my hand and we started walking to Aro's office.

"Aro?" i asked as i knocked on the door.

"come in." Jane let go of my hand and sat on Aro's desk.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier." i said.

"Isabella you're a newborn its only expected."

"I know but I still have to apologise."

"you're forgiven." Aro smiled.

"thank you." Jane patted the other side of Aro's desk and Biwent and sat down.

"Demetri?" Aro asked smiling at him.

"Aro I have learned that it is possible to feed from humans without killing them." Demetri grinned

"how?"

"as long as you dot use your teeth the human wont change and if you don't take too much blood they wont die."

"how much blood can you take before they die?"

"six pints." i replied before anyone else had a chance. I could feel the tears start to build in my eyes. "I'm sorry." I said then walked out covering my face. I ran to my room and laid down on my bed as the memories came back to me.

"_oh God that's a lot of blood." I said looking up at the ceiling. Carlisle chuckled and continued to remove the pieces of glass from my arm._

"_are you sure I'm gonna be okay wont I die from blood loss or something." I said daring to look again._

"_Bella on average human has to loose 6 pints of blood to die. I think you're safe." he chuckled ad started sewing._

"_your right I'm just over reacting, sorry." _

"_stop apologising."_

" _I will I'm sorry if its annoying you." _

"_Bella you just did it again." I looked down and him and we both started laughing. I heard someone clear their throat and my head shot up._

"_oh hey Edward." I smiled. "Carlisle says I'm gonna be fine." Edward smiled but it didn't reach his eyes._

"_lets go home." he smiled. I hopped down off the side._

"_thank you Carlisle." I said and hugged him quickly. "see you soon." _

I started crying, I never saw Carlisle again after that day or any of the others. A pair of strong arms wrapped round me and Felix pulled me into his chest.

"what's wrong?" he asked stroking my hair.

"nothing."

"your a terrible liar." Felix laughed. I just buried my face in his chest and ignored him. "does this have anything to do with why you're here?" he asked seriously. I nodded my head and continued to cry.

"the first day you were hear you talked in your sleep." he said

"what did I say?" I asked looking up at him.

"you were murmuring 'don't go' , 'please don't leave' and tossing and turning in your sleep." I looked back down. "who left you Bella? was it Alice's brother Edward"

"_you're not Alice Cullen." Aro said._

"_no, I'm not." I murmured._

"_but you know Alice?" _

"_yes I was dating her brother, Edward."_

"_was?"_

"_he left me. But before he did, two or three days before, he mentioned you, the Voturi."_

I nodded again.

"you can tell me Bella." Felix said playing with my hair.

"he left me, he said he didn't want me anymore, that it was all just a game, that he never loved me and that he was bored with me so he was leaving." I cried.

"_I tried, I tried to do it the easy way but everything has to be difficult with you doesn't it Bella" I couldn't find my voice so he continued. _

"_don't you get it I don't want you anymore."_

"_what?!" was all I could manage to say._

"_it was all just a game, I never loved you and now im bored and we're leaving." _

"_you bastard. You think its ok to toy with peoples emotions, my emotions, you sick twisted-"_

"_is this gonna take much longer because I have a flight to catch."_

"_how about we leave it here, I hate you." I span around on my heel and started walking away._

"_what no goodbye kiss?" he asked. I span around and glared at him._

"_you have to be joking." then he was suddenly in front of me._

"_I'm deadly serious."_

"_get out of my face. I hate you Edward and I promise you, you will pay for what you've done to me."_

"_ouch a threat from a poor little human. I think I'll survive." he pulled me into his iron grip and crushed his lips against mine. When he let go of me I fell to the floor._

"_goodbye Bella." he whispered into my ear._

"_fuck you Edward" I screamed but it was too late he was gone._

"if he did all of that to you then why did you wanna be changed?"

"I promised him he'd pay for what he did to me and becoming a vampire was the only way I could ever hurt him."

"we'll find him, track him down then you can." Felix smiled.

"no." i shook my head "that's what I wanted at first but now… no I don't wanna waste anymore time on him. I wanna stay here with you, Jane, Demetri and Alec, you guys are my family now." I smiled pulling him closer. The door flew open and Jane ran in and hugged me.

"your like a sister to me too. I'm so sorry about what _he_ did to you." Alec and Demetri were embarrassed for getting caught but then ran in and hugged me too.

"ah guys your suffocating me." I joked. They all let go.

"so what happened with Aro?" I asked crossing my legs.

"he basically said that from now on everyone in the castle will follow our diet drinking but not killing humans."

"well done." I said ruffling Demetri's hair.

__________________________________________________________okay so now everyone knows what happened to Bella x

And just so you know felix and Bella are JUST friends at the moment x

Review please xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Bella P.O.V

I was sitting downstairs playing the xbox with Demetri about a week later at 11pm.

"ha I win again." I smiled

"bitch." I glared at Demetri. 

"ahh fuck help." Demetri dropped to the floor and started screaming. I jumped back and started at him.

"what the fuck Jane?" Demetri shouted.

"what?" Jane asked walking in.

"I didn't even do anything and you use your powers on me." 

"I didn't do anything." Jane shouted back.

"guys I think it was me." I said 

"what?" they both said

"I dunno I was just glaring at Demetri thinking about attacking him then he dropped to the floor." 

"hey that's my power." Jane said.

"we should go see Aro." Alec said walking in. 

"I swear that's all you ever say." Jane laughed. 

"shut up." Alec said. We walked to Aro's office. Jane knocked on the door then walked in. 

"Aro we've found Bella's power." she huffed as we walked in. 

"what's the matter with you." Felix asked 

"Bella stole my power." 

"lets see then, Felix do you mind." Aro asked. Felix stood in front of me and I tried to focus on attacking him. He instantly dropped to the floor and started screaming. 

"okay Bella that's enough." I stepped back and Felix started breathing normally again. 

"not fair." Jane murmured under her breath.

"Bella may I have you hand?" aro asked.

"its not gonna work Aro." I smiled holding my hand out. The second his hand touched mine all of Aro's memories and thoughts rushed through me. I dropped his hand like it had burnt me. 

"did it work?" Demetri asked.

I walked towards Alec and touched his hand, Alec's memories and thoughts rushed through me. I dropped his hand and looked at Aro.

"what the hell is going on." I asked. 

"your a copy cat." Jane said 

"yeah Jane she has your power get over it." Felix said 

" no you idiot she a copy cat, she copy's other people powers. Alec see if you can do yours." Jane said

"Bella look at Jane." I did as I was told.

"now imagine Jane in a pitch black room, its silent she cant see or hear all of her senses are cut off." I did as I was told.

"okay it works stop it now." Jane said "Bella." Jane screamed "I don't like it now stop it." I stop and she glared at Alec. Alec dropped to the floor and started screaming.

"why me you know I hate your stupid power." she shouted. Demetri and Felix laughed I used Alec's power on Jane again and Alec stood up. 

"sorry you were the one who told me to do it." 

"alec stop it." she screamed. 

"its not alec." I said and stopped. 

"Bella." she tried to use her power on me but it didn't work. 

"yeah." I asked innocently.

"stop." Aro said clearly annoyed with our childish behaviour. 

"sorry." we all said at the same time. Demetri and Felix laughed then they both fell to the floor screaming. I stopped using Jane's power on Demetri and he stood up. A second later Felix stood up. 

"you deserved that." Aro said "now if that's all I really am busy." we walked out the office. 

"see you tomorrow." alec and Jane said and went to their rooms. 

"bye Bella." Demetri said and went to his room.

"I wonder what they do at night." I said to Felix. 

"I dunno." I opened my bedroom door and Felix followed me in. like he always did.

"I bet they wonder what we do." Felix said smiling suggestively. 

"they don't think that. Do they." I asked laying on the bed

"who knows." Felix laid down next to me "I think Demetri has a crush on you."

"no way." I said 

"why not your beautiful."

"no I'm not." I laughed. "hey can I try something?" 

"sure." I rested my hand on Felix's cheek and closed my eyes. Felix's thoughts and memories entered my head. 

"you think I'm pretty." 

"I just said that." he laughed. I took my hand off his cheek and smiled at him. 

"do you like me?" I asked.

"course." he smiled back.

"that's not what I meant and you know it." 

"yeah I do" he stared at me waiting for my answer. I leaned in and gently kissed Felix on the lips. 

"you like me?" Felix asked confused

* * *

Okay so now you know Bella's power and that she and Felix have kissed. I think there gonna be two or three more chapters then Edward :D x

Please review xxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - Bella P.O.V**

**Felix and I spent all night together in my room. Talking and kissing. He pulled away from me and looked at his watch.**

"**its six." he said. **

"**I'm gonna go have a shower, I'll see you in the front room in 5." I smiled. I kissed him again then walked into the bathroom. Once I'd showered I walked out of my room to find Jane laying on my bed waiting for me.**

"**spill."**

"**spill what?" I asked feigning innocence **

"**you know what, Felix just walked out of here grinning like he'd won the lottery. Now spill."**

"**we kissed." I said sitting next to her.**

"**Aww, what was it like? Was he good?" **

"**it was perfect, he was great. All we did was kiss and talk all night." **

"**aww you two are so cute." Jane smiled. "but wait what are you gonna do about Demetri?"**

"**what do you mean?"**

"**come on Bella you cant honestly tell say that you haven't noticed how into you he is."**

"**he's not into me."**

"**he is." Alec said walking in.**

"**he is?" I asked.**

"**yeah. Duh. Why do you think he's always so nice to you and opens the door for you and stuff?" **

"**I just thought he was being nice cause I'm new." **

"**please guys are never that nice." Jane said.**

"**alec is." I retorted.**

"**yeah and given the chance I bet he'd go for you." we both turned to alec. **

"**I think I'm gonna go." he said looking really uncomfortable.**

"**ha. I'm right."**

"**no your just making him uncomfortable."**

"**am not." **

"**are too." **

"**she right Jane just look at him." Felix said walking in with Demetri. Felix grinned at me. "and whether alec would or not doesn't really matter considering she's mine." he said holding my gaze.**

"**your?" I asked with my hands on my hips.**

"**yeah mine." he said steeping closer to me **

"**I don't belong to you. You belong to me. Your mine." I smirked.**

"**I like the sound of that." he grinned wrapping his hands around my waist and pulling me in for a kiss. I kissed him gently then pulled away. Demetri was staring at us with anger shock and confusion written on his face. I guess Jane was right.**

"**so what are we doing today?" I asked. **

"**we're going out for a bite to eat." Jane grinned.**

"**during the day? shouldn't we wait until night and go to a club or something?" I asked.**

"**with you?" alec asked.**

"**okay point taken. So where are we going?"**

"**just to a café about five minutes away."**

"**I', still pretty full from last night I'm gonna stay here." Demetri said walking out the door. **

"**told you." Jane whispered. **

"**why don't you chose me out an outfit, I'll be back in a minute." I said then followed Demetri out. I walked into Demetri's room without knocking. He was laying on his bed with a book in hand.**

"**hey Bella." he smiled putting the book down.**

"**can I sit?" I asked. Demetri nodded so I sat down cross-legged next to him.**

"**are you okay?" **

"**yeah." I held his hand and closed my eyes concentrating on his thoughts and memories.**

"**your lying." I said with a small smile. "tell me the truth." **

"**what's the point you already know." **

"**yeah but I want you to tell me."**

"**okay i'm angry hurt and kinda confused. I thought you liked me."**

"**I do." Demetri leaned in and kissed me tenderly on the lips. I put my hands on his chest and gently pushed him back. **

"**just not like that." I finished. **

"**get out."**

"**Demetri." **

"**just go Bella. Please." I kissed him on the cheek and stood up. **

"**I'm sorry." I said and walked out. **

* * *

**Demetri kissing Bella was for ieralee ILOVEJACOBANDSETH and everyone else who wanted it to be Demetri and Bella :D maybe they'll be more in the future who knows ;) **

**I need a guys name help!!! **

**And please review guys i'm only 16 review away from 100 x**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Bella P.O.V

Jane dressed me in a purple summer dress that came down to my knees, with a brown high waited belt and silver sandals. Felix wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked through the castle.

"here you go." Jane smiled handing Felix and I a read cloak each. "and don't worry Demetri will be fine."

"I guess, I still feel really bad though."

"don't worry about it Iz."

"Iz?" Felix asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't like Bella. Isabella Voturi sound much better then Bella Voturi anyways."

"she has a point I'm done with plain boring Bella Swan I wanna be Isabella Voturi or 'Iz' for short.

"how about Izzy." Felix grinned.

"Izzy's good. Now can we go."

It took us about fifteen minutes to walk at human pace to the café.

Felix let go of my hand and walked in with alec.

"why-"

"really Izzy what guy will approach you with Felix attached to you."

"okay point." we walked in and went to sit up at the café's bar while Felix and alec sat down at a table.

"Cosa posso ottenere?." the waiter grinned at jane (_what can I get you?)_

"Io sono un latte caramello." (_I'll have a caramel latte)_

"lo stesso." I smiled. (_same)_

"he's cute." Jane smiled when he walked away.

"hey not my type you have him." the waiter was cute but he's bronze hair reminded me too much of Edward to even consider him. the bell rang announcing that someone had entered and Jane and I turned around to see.

"he smells amazing." I said eyeing the guy who just walked in he was gorgeous he had dark brown hair and a sweeping fringe that ended just above his breathtaking blue eyes.

"he smells normal to me."

"no he defiantly smells better then anyone in here."

"la tua cantante - your singer"

"yeah I know Edward - Io sono il suo cantante." (_I'm his singer_)

"so why didn't he just kill you."

"he's a sick twisted bastard."

"qui sono le vostre signore bevande, sulla casa, naturalmente." he said smiling at jane. (here are your drinks ladies, one the house of course.)

"grazie." (_thank you) _jane smiled playing with her hair. "Quando hai _finito?" (when do you finish)_

"in dieci minuti" (_in ten minutes) _he grinned.

"sarò in attest" _(I'll be waiting)._

"your unbelievable." I laughed.

"come on Izzy your turn vai sedurre il tuo cantante." _(go seduce your singer) _jane smirked. I heard Felix growl too low for a human to hear.

"she's joking you know i'm yours." I said quietly knowing he could hear. I stood up picking up my latte and walked over to where he was sitting.

"sei di qui? Parli Italian " I asked. _(are you from here? Do you speak Italian)_

"sorry i'm not from round here and I don't have a clue what your saying."

"for someone who didn't know what I was saying you answered that really well. Hi i'm Isabella, but I prefer Iz or Izzy."

"Nathaniel I like Nate hate Nathan. are you Italian?"

"no American actually you?" I said sitting down

"same are you here on holiday."

"no I moved here recently you?"

"yeah my aunt lives out here me and my mom are visiting I live in America."

"anywhere I'd know?"

"Seattle."

"no way I used to live in forks like an hour drive away."

"yeah the weather sucks right this is like heaven."

"I actually miss it I've been away for about a month and it hasn't rained here once."

"miss the rain? Really?"

"I didn't think it was possible either." I smiled.

"do you wanna get out of here?" Nate said smiling nervously.

"sure. What hotel are you staying at?"

"hotel san lino."

"okay i'm just gonna say bye to my sister." we stood up nate held my hand and we walked over to jane.

"Jane this is Nate, we're gonna go back to his hotel I'll see you at home."

"okay buona fortuna" _(good luck) _"Non lo uccidono." _(don't kill him) _

"Non ho bisogno di fortuna e non im intenzione di ucciderlo" _( I don't need luck and i'm not going to kill him) _

"Ma state attenti" _(just be careful) "_Vuoi Alec venire con te?" _(do you want Alec to go with you) _

"sì proprio soggiorno nella hall chiamerò se ho bisogno di Alec" _(yeah just stay in the lobby i'll call if i need you Alec) _I quickly smiled at Alec.

"ciao" _(bye) _I smiled at Jane. Then Nate and I turned around and walked out the café. We climbed in his car which was parked outside.

"so you speak Italian?"

"yeah."

"what did you and your sister say."

"she was being rude."

"who's alec?"

"her twin, my big brother. She was threatening to tell him that I left with a boy. Joking about."

"okay then. What's with the cloak, your sister had one too right?"

"the red cloaks are a sign of royalty here in Voturi. My father is Aro Voturi." I said sheepishly

"as in king Aro Voturi?"

"yeah."

"so that makes you princess Isabella Voturi."

"yeah."

"wow you're a princess."

"I'm a normal person I don't expect you to bow or call me your highness or anything."

"sure thing." he grinned pulling up. He handed his keys to the valet then climbed out. He showed me to his room.

"so is all the stuff everyone says about this place true about the vampires."

"can you keep a secret?"

"of course princess." he grinned.

"I am a vampire."

"yeah right." I showed him my fangs _(I know vampires in twilight don't have fangs but mine do :P they can hide them sort of like true blood they only come out when they feed.) _"shit your telling the truth. Are you gonna bite me?" he asked excitedly.

"no but I'll feed of you if you let me."

"feed?"

"drink your blood, I cant bite you or you'll change."

"of course you can feed from me." he walked into the kitchen and got out a knife.

* * *

I know it's a bit weird that he wanted her to bite him but be real if you met a vampire and they wanted to bite you would you say no? I know I wouldn't :D I'm like 8 reviews away from 100 :(

review please :) x


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Alec p.o.v

When we got to the café Felix reluctantly let go of Isabella.

"why-" she asked as Felix and I walked through the door

"really Izzy what guy will approach you with Felix attached to you." Jane said

"okay point." they walked in and went to sit up at the café's bar while we sat down at a table.

"Cosa posso ottenere?." the waiter grinned at jane (_what can I get you?)_

"Io sono un latte caramello." (_I'll have a caramel latte)_

"lo stesso." Iz smiled. (_same)_

"he's cute." Jane smiled when he walked away.

"hey not my type you have him." I rolled my eyes. the bell rang announcing that someone had entered and Jane and Isabella turned around to see.

"he smells amazing." Iz said eyeing the guy who just walked in.

"he smells normal to me."

"no he defiantly smells better then anyone in here."

"la tua cantante - your singer" jane smiled.

"what the hell ive been searching for mine years and she finds her's like that." I said to felix

"yeah I know Edward - Io sono il suo cantante." (_I'm his singer_)

"so why didn't he just kill you."

"he's a sick bastard."

"qui sono le vostre signore bevande, sulla casa, naturalmente." the waiter said smiling at jane. (here are your drinks ladies, one the house of course.)

"grazie." (_thank you) _jane smiled playing with her hair. "Quando hai _finito?" (when do you finish)_

"in dieci minuti" (_in ten minutes) _he grinned.

"sarò in attest" _(I'll be waiting)._

"your unbelievable." Iz laughed.

"come on Izzy your turn vai sedurre il tuo cantante." _(go seduce your singer) _jane smirked. Felix growl next to me and I chuckled.

"she's joking you know i'm yours." Iz said, she stood up picking up my latte and walked over to where he was sitting.

"sei di qui? Parli Italian " she asked. _(are you from here? Do you speak Italian)_

"sorry i'm not from round here and I don't have a clue what your saying."

"for someone who didn't know what I was saying you answered that really well. Hi i'm Isabella, but I prefer Iz or Izzy."

"Nathaniel I like Nate hate Nathan. are you Italian?"

"no American actually you?" Iz said sitting down

"same are you here on holiday."

"no I moved here recently you?"

"this is killing you isn't it." I asked looking at felix.

"shut up." he growled

"Seattle." nate said

"no way I used to live in forks like an hour drive away."

"yeah the weather sucks right this is like heaven."

"I actually miss it I've been away for about a month and it hasn't rained here once."

"miss the rain? Really?"

"she misses her home." felix said

"we can always go visit."

"she's dead there remember."

"well then we can go somewhere that reminds her of forks we could go to Seattle."

"do you think aro would let us?"

"you'll never know unless you ask."

"do you wanna get out of here?" Nate asked Iz.

"sure. What hotel are you staying at?"

"I'm gonna kill him.." Felix said his fists balled up.

"Jane this is Nate, we're gonna go back to his hotel I'll see you at home."

"okay buona fortuna" _(good luck) _"Non lo uccidono." _(don't kill him) _

"Non ho bisogno di fortuna e non im intenzione di ucciderlo" _( I don't need luck and i'm not going to kill him) _

"Ma state attenti" _(just be careful) "_Vuoi Alec venire con te?" _(do you want Alec to go with you) _

"sì proprio soggiorno nella hall chiamerò se ho bisogno di Alec" _(yeah just stay in the lobby i'll call if i need you Alec) _she quickly smiled at me.

"ciao" _(bye) _Iz smiled at Jane. Then she left.

"bye bro." I said to felix and jumped up. I ran to the hotel I got there a couple of minutes before thy pulled up. nate handed his keys to the valet then climbed out. He showed bella to his room and I followed them up. I listened t there conversation through the wall.

"so is all the stuff everyone says about this place true about the vampires."

"can you keep a secret?"

"of course princess." he said.

"I am a vampire."

"yeah right." "shit your telling the truth. Are you gonna bite me?" he asked excitedly. I couldn't help but laugh what a weird human.

"no but I'll feed of you if you let me."

"feed?"

"drink your blood, I cant bite you or you'll change."

"of course you can feed from me." I waited outside for about five minutes then Bella walked out with the human in hand.

"so you'll call me?" he asked.

"of course. When do you leave?"

"next week."

"then you go back to Seattle I'm so jealous."

"you can always come and visit."

"I will."

"so how was I?"

"you were delicious, ti gusto sorprendente."

"you sound so sexy when you speak Italian what does it mean?

"you taste amazing. Ci vediamo presto- I'll see you soon."

"Ci vediamo presto Isabella." he grinned he leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss lasted a little longer then I expected but I wasn't going to tell felix that. Bella walked down the hall as she turned the corner she jumped.

"alec you scared the shit out of me."

"sorry." I grinned "so you kissed him."

"shut up he deserved it he is the best thing I've ever tasted."

"i'm surprised you could control yourself"

"he told me when I started to take to much so I stopped. Its not as hard as everyone makes out." I raised my eyebrows at her.

"okay so it was kinda hard." she smiled sheepishly. "wanna give me a piggyback home?" she laughed.

"sure why not." Bella jumped up on my back and I carried her home.

* * *

Soo nate? Do you guys wanna see more of him???

review please :) x


End file.
